


Annoyance

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Sweaters, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Yard's Christmas party, and Sherlock Holmes is annoyed by Lestrade's choice of wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 1: 'Sweaters'

An unbearably loud Christmas song snapped Sherlock to reality. He scanned around to look for the source, and- "You're not serious, are you?"

Lestrade looked down at his jumper and grinned. "You like it? Found it at the shop the other day.  Nifty, isn't it?"

"Nifty? No." Sherlock studied it extensively, his eyes darting over seam after ugly seam. "How about poor design and unoriginal ideas? Now that is more accurate than this 'nifty' that you speak of."

"C'mon, Sherlock, this is the Yard's Christmas party. It's kind of a tradition for the DIs to wear silly jumpers like this. Unless you have one with a 'rich design and original idea'. Then I'm all up for that."

Sherlock glared. "I do not."

Lestrade grinned and handed off the box of wrapping supplies he was holding to Sherlock. "Then you have no right to dictate whether or not I wear this. Now, _you_ have a bit of wrapping to do. Having you around isn't such a bad idea if you have the skill to wrap presents and I don't."

"Who the hell told you that?" Sherlock growled.

Lestrade just waved his phone around and laughed. "Guess." He strode into the kitchen, his jumper starting to sing again and, when heard, made Sherlock instantly retreat into Lestrade's guest room and slam the door.


End file.
